


The Grandeur That Was Rome

by GigerET



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigerET/pseuds/GigerET
Summary: 伟大归于罗马
Relationships: America/North Italy (Hetalia), America/South Italy (Hetalia), 伊米
Kudos: 4





	The Grandeur That Was Rome

**Author's Note:**

> 罗维诺·瓦尔加斯有私设

“我们的关系因共享的文化遗产而联系紧密，这甚至可以追溯至千年以前的古罗马。”这句充满歧义的声明经由快嘴的蓝色小鸟一传十十传百，迅速在全球引起轩然大波。不过在记者会现场亲耳所闻，其带来的视听冲击之火爆震撼，可又是另一个级别了。

这仿佛在说朱利叶斯·凯撒发明并用自己的名号命名了帕马森干酪生菜沙拉，然后亲自带它横渡大西洋使之出现在美利坚人民的餐桌上。

费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯嘴角一阵抽搐，但却为了国家形象使尽浑身解数勉强维持着不失礼貌的微笑。趁着摄像机镜头从自己身上离开的工夫，他悄悄用余光瞟向站在身旁的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，发现金发蓝眸的年轻国家面色铁青，神情模样也没比自己好到哪去。这个疯狂的年代可能是美利坚短暂历史上距离罗马最遥远但也是最有趣的时期。他突然心生如此感慨，嘴角弧度因之愈发上扬起来。

在这新闻持续发酵时费里西安诺果断地选择事不关己，趁人不备从特区偷偷跑来纽约，并在深夜潇洒地站进了大都会博物馆里。彼时面对公众的开放时间早已结束，而夜游世界各地博物馆一贯是他独特的爱好，眼下正在371展厅里笑眯眯地看着中央展台上的中世纪重装骑兵们。巡游的骑士们全盔全胄，连胯下的高头大马亦是身披铠甲，金属在昏暗的灯光下流动着冷酷的光泽。

“黑暗时代有很多已被忘却的恼人知识。”费里西安诺心有所感，便突兀地开口打破宁静，然后转过身看向不知何时出现在自己身后的年轻男人， “恼人且无用的知识。”

“讲讲吧。我想听。”阿尔弗雷德简短地说完，抿起了唇沉默下去。他已经被此起彼伏的闹剧弄得身心俱疲，既然对方没有对他的贸然出现表露一丝一毫的惊讶，自己也便不想再急于解释。

“最初的长枪比武可不单单是一个点到为止的竞技体育，两边骑士的角斗必须至死方休。但是一场比赛后会有性命之虞的绝不只有参赛者而已。”费里西安诺走向墙边展柜，趴在玻璃上深情款款看着格林威治式组合盔甲。斑驳锈迹也无法遮掩蚀刻花纹鎏金装饰的华美，有空穴来风说它属于亨利八世。他很希望以后有机会能够向亚瑟·柯克兰求证真伪。

“权力的游戏把长枪比武拍摄得很具有戏剧化，但那种喧闹场面和真正的会场完全不一样。为了两方骑士能听见裁判的指示以保公平，观众们不能站起走动，不能咳嗽，不能交头接耳，更不能大叫大嚷，否则便有惩罚——轻则没收财产、断手，重则处死。”费里西安诺说，“阿尔弗雷德，你能想象面对脑浆迸裂四肢横飞血腥残暴的刺激还要保持绝对静默的光景吗？”

“我不能理解这样的观赏，它究竟是享受还是折磨？真是古怪又野蛮。”

费里西安诺微微一笑，他的眼睛在黑暗里熠熠发光：“你很幸运，没有忍受无尽长夜。”

“对不起。”对方的话音未落，羞愧感就在一瞬间淹没了阿尔弗雷德。他轻而易举地理解了费里西安诺不曾明说的涵义，于是真心实意地替人道歉，“我确信这一届的总统先生清楚自己国家的历史只有区区不到三百年，也很清楚罗马早在耶稣基督诞生之前七百多年就已经建立。”

他本想解释这变成全球笑料的误会也许仅仅是因为语法失当造成的，但鉴于白宫那一位的过往展现出的言谈举止，他也不能拿出百分之一百的信心拍胸脯打包票，只能以手扶额，叹了口气。

费里西安诺走到阿尔弗雷德身边轻轻搂住肩，如向导一般，温柔却不容拒绝地引领着他离开盔甲展馆。在穿过中世纪教堂艺术展厅时他们目不斜视脚步不停。主人心事重重无暇关注；而游客对艺术品审美挑剔苛刻，大都会博物馆有关文艺复兴时期的收藏品以量取胜，丝毫不能勾起他半分的兴趣。费里西安诺把更多精力放到金发蓝眸的年轻人身上，温声细语岔开话题：“你能这么快找到我，是不是因为得到罗维诺的指点？没想到他仍然对我这微不足道的怪癖了如指掌。”

他的推测准确无误。在特区发现费里西安诺消失得无影无踪时，阿尔弗雷德本能抓起电话联系罗维诺寻求帮助，然而对方在电话那头罕见地沉默。漫长无言等待后他终于听见了罗维诺的低语：“我不知道，阿尔弗雷德。但试试去博物馆找找他吧。”

费里西安诺笑叹着，说到罗维诺时他略显伤感：“在你们彼此两百多年的纠缠不清中，我或许是主动或许是被迫，总而言之选择了置身事外隔岸观火，眼睁睁地看他离我远去，最终就要彻底失去他了。”

“这么想是不对的，费里西安诺。”阿尔弗雷德直言不讳，“罗维诺永远都是你的兄弟，是意大利。这一事实并不因为他长年与我为伴而有丝毫改变。”

费里西安诺嘴角含笑着摇了摇头，把手从阿尔弗雷德肩上移开：“他永远是我的兄弟，他也是意大利。但意大利不再是他。两个世纪已经过去，他的人民已不是我的人民。阿尔弗雷德。你得明白，无论是黑手党成员、大都会地铁工人，还是好莱坞演员、纳帕山谷酒庄主人，甚至众议院议长，我与他们毫无联系。一个姓萨尔瓦托雷的意大利裔美国人是美国人，而不是意大利人；他们心中热爱与骄傲的文化之根是由你和罗维诺共同赐予，却绝非来自于我。”

他本想一针见血地指出对方的言辞太过强调族群起源，只有坚定的法西斯主义者才会如此。但想到美利坚曾高举反法西斯旗帜向自己宣战，这番陈述如今从自己嘴里说出实在略显讽刺，便退而求其次决定委婉解释。

可费里西安诺也并不指望阿尔弗雷德能在当下醍醐灌顶。美利坚作为国家仍然太年轻，他的撕裂与痛苦和古老国度经历的相比不值一提，他的挣扎与困惑在古老国度眼里如此的肤浅愚陋。如果需要寻根究源，那费里西安诺只能怪罪亚瑟抽身离去得过早，未来得及将所有那些阿尔弗雷德从没体验过的、只会在生死攸关之际才会形成的宝贵经历教训传授，只留年轻的国家一人以他独特直截的理念和蛮力披荆斩棘，孤独而肆意地生长在这片广袤大地。

也许这就是独属于阿尔弗雷德的漫漫长夜。

他们终于踏进空旷寂静的欧洲雕塑庭院。费里西安诺率先停下脚步，这是整座布杂式建筑里他唯一喜欢的展馆。可就在他回过身来刚想开口赞美，阿尔弗雷德已经先发制人欺上前来，虚张声势又毫无章法地在他唇齿间肆虐，狠狠堵住他的喋喋不休。可是费里西安诺的回应轻描淡写，他抚过幼兽一般毛茸茸的脑袋，反客为主便发生在眨眼之间。

两副健美的躯体毫无保留地暴露在微凉的黑夜，胜过馆藏上至古希腊罗马下至现当代每一件大理石雕刻。从脸颊，到嘴唇，到喉结，到肩胛骨，再到胸前，费里西安诺在金发男人每一寸肌肤上落着吻。阿尔弗雷德眼帘半阖微微颤栗，直到被宛若珀尔修斯手中利刃的火热一处填满，才睁开蓝眸看向棕发男人近在咫尺的深邃眉眼。他在不能自已靡靡破碎的喘息之中突然不可救药地想起罗维诺，也因此想起罗维诺在自己耳畔娓娓道来的有关罗马的故事。可是双生子展现出难以置信的心有灵犀，费里西安诺吻过阿尔弗雷德被情欲染红的眼角，在灭顶快感溺毙对方前温柔开口：“不必过分强调罗马与意大利的关系，阿尔弗雷德。光荣属于希腊，伟大归于罗马，而罗马无处不在。”

中央公园的幢幢树影投上西侧整面玻璃墙，朦胧月光透过天窗，有如薄纱轻柔笼罩在宽阔长廊两旁的雕像身上，美杜莎在不远处正对万般旖旎，露出了一个浅淡的笑意。


End file.
